The present invention is related to a shift device, and more particularly to a shift device of a shift-by-wire type.
A typical shift device of the shift-by-wire type detects an operation of a shift lever by a sensor and operates an actuator that switches a connection state of a transmission according to a detection signal by the sensor. The shift device of the shift-by-wire type does not need a link mechanism for transmitting the operation of the shift lever to the transmission. Therefore, power that is necessary for operating the shift lever is relatively small. Further, the small size of the shift device adds to flexibility in the arrangement of the device in the passenger compartment.
However, if at least one sensor is arranged to correspond to each shift position of the shift lever, the number of the sensors is increased and the cost is also increased. Also, an increased number of the sensors requires relatively large space, and thus increases the size of the shift device. Particularly, if the shift device includes a fail-safe mechanism, two or more sensors must be arranged to correspond to each shift position. This further increases the cost and size of the shift device.